


Puzzle Pieces

by CoffeeAndRoses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Telekinesis, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndRoses/pseuds/CoffeeAndRoses
Summary: You live a normal life, until HYDRA attacks and captures you. You are eventually rescued by the Avengers, who soon discover what makes you so special.





	1. Chapter 1

You wove through the crowd, finally arriving at the little café that was tucked away from the rush of tourists and taxis. You stepped up to the register and ordered a cider, which arrived piping hot with steam pouring off of the top. On the roof of the building across the street, a man in all black crouched, waiting for the signal. Down in the cafe, a woman spoke into her earpiece, "Target in position. Move now."

Startled by breaking glass, you looked up to find the café being swarmed with people, who crashed through windows and burst through the doors. You had just enough time to scream before someone grabbed you roughly from behind, clamping a hand over your mouth and dragging you away. Another figure approached and you felt a sharp prick in your arm, making the world blur and finally go dark.

Groggily, you blinked and looked around. Your unfamiliar settings were cold and harsh, full of black iron bars, steel tables, and grey walls. You tried to stretch, but discovered that your hands and feet were cuffed, holding you in an uncomfortable position. Before you had time to fully process what was happening, a door slammed open and a man strode in, followed by a squad of menacing agents. His very presence commanded attention as he stalked over to you and sat down on a stool beside you. He smiled with cold eyes and asked pleasantly enough, "Who are you working for?". Now scared and thoroughly confused, you replied "I have no idea what you're talking about".

Wrong answer. The man slapped you across the face, leaving a burning sensation across your cheek and ringing in your ears. Then, like a switch had been flipped, a calm mask slid back over his face again, and he repeated "Who are you working for?" and added, "What is your operative?". Maybe this was not the smartest idea, but you were becoming mad. You were terrified, freezing, hungry, and sore; who was this guy to hit you and scream at you? "Like I fucking told you before, I don't work for anybody, unless you're talking about my job at the hospital, which I highly doubt, so cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on!" you blurted, voice raising to a scream. For a moment, the entire room froze, silent and anticipating what would happen next. The man chuckled darkly and stood up, towering over you. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't worry, we'll get you to crack. In the meantime, I think I'll enjoy this."

The man pressed a button, and all of a sudden you were on fire. Electricity arced through your body, burning every nerve and leaving unbearable pain in its wake. You screamed and finally understood that you were right to fear for your life. These people confused you for someone else they were trying to capture, and you were going to die trapped in a room who knows where in the most painful way possible. Abruptly the shocks stopped, although the pain lingered, and again the man smiled, although this time his eyes were so cruel and flat that there was no human behind them. After a moment, he stated "That was not even the worst of it. You can either tell us now, or I can have some fun and find out later." You straightened as best as you could and stared defiantly back at him. "I guess that's your answer then", he laughed, and then you started screaming again. You lost track of how many times you blacked out from pain, but it was a relief when you finally slipped back into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Days, weeks, and months became an indistinct and indefinite passing of time. HYDRA promised to break you, and they gave it their all. You lost track of time and sense of self. All you knew was pain, but that was enough. You knew when to expect the meals, two daily, and when to expect the interrogations, the yelling, the torture. HYDRA agents treated you like an animal; you were moved to a cramped concrete cell with bars, like a cage. And even when you struggled to fight, to breathe, to  _live_ , HYDRA still took away every last thing from you. At first you were resistant and hostile, then, as you grew weaker, you resorted to glaring. Finally you could barely move and stayed silent, until the torture began again.

 _"Where were the guards?"_  you wondered. You knew the routine by heart, and yet after your small ration of food was delivered, the guard never showed back up. This sent your mind into a spiral of worry; what if Crossbones was coming down? Crossbones. Brock Rumlow. Although you only remembered him as the intimidating man who had spoken to you on your first day here. How long ago had that day been? It felt like years, and you were convinced that no one would rescue you. If it wasn't Rumlow on his way, then it would be some other equally sadistic HYDRA crony who would be more than happy to beat you up. 

When the lights went out, you almost had a heart attack. You were too weak to stand on your own, so you crawled as far as the chains would let you to see what was going on. This time you did jump at the blaring red sirens that began flashing through the building, and you could hear the many heavy footsteps of soldiers sprinting on the floor above you. Gunfire. Shouting. It lasted for a long time. Then everything was quiet again. You wondered who would have dared to attack HYDRA, and what had happened just then. Surely they didn't win. There was no escape.

The next sound you heard was light, cautious footsteps. So unlike the coarse carelessness of HYDRA agents. You did not know what to expect, but you knew it would not be good. You curled into a ball in the corner of your cell, praying that by some miracle the mysterious person would not see you. The lights flicked back on and a stunningly beautiful redhead appeared in view. Like all HYDRA agents, she was dressed head-to-toe in black, but she was speaking in a soft voice. Saying something. You couldn't hear what, but they were kind words. The redhead tried again. "Hello? I'm Natasha", then "Can you understand me? What's your name?" You must speak when spoken to. You nodded. "I'm (Y/n)." The woman, Natasha, came closer, and you wished you could sink into the wall and disappear. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," she reassured, "Let's get you out of these chains. You can trust me." 

You froze at these words. Was this a trick? Natasha's eyes betrayed no secrets, yet they conveyed compassion in a way no HYDRA agents' had ever done. You decided to trust this woman; what's the worst that could happen? You had experienced it all. Natasha's voice cut through your thoughts. "Steve? I'm going to need you down in Wing 32. I found a prisoner." Steve came running down the stairs, cursing under his breath as he took in the dismal surroundings, and, was that a person? Apparently the extent of HYDRA's cruelty was far beyond what they had seen so far. The woman in the cell was a skeleton in rags, yet she seemed alert and guarded. Steve approached and gently told her, "I'm going to have to break these chains, okay?" Again, you nodded and braced yourself.  _Steve snapped the chains in half_. Holy shit. You tried to stand, but the weight of the things that had happened today came crashing down on you, and you collapsed. Natasha nodded to Steve, who swept you up in his arms and together, they walked out of the HYDRA bunker and into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

You snapped awake. You remembered the gunshots, echoing in the building and your head.  _Where were you?_  This new room was warmly lit, by lamps and  _sunlight_. It had been so long. How could you have forgotten how sunlight felt? You was mildly surprised to find that you were not handcuffed, but you remembered again. Natasha and Steve. They had saved you. You drifted over to the large window that was letting the glorious sunshine in, and your jaw dropped at the sight. You were high up over New York City. The bustle of morning rush-hour traffic flowed around impossibly tall skyscrapers (you could make out the Empire State Building and the Chrysler) and you were welcomed by the familiar sound of honking horns. These sights and sounds soothed you, who would possibly have sat there for the rest of your life, drinking in what you thought you would never see again, but then a nurse pushed the door open and startled you out of her reverie.

You couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, because with HYDRA you could never know, but the nurse simply asked if you would like a drink of water. "Yes please," you rasped, your voice hoarse from disuse and torture. When the nurse returned, Natasha was at her side, and she shot a small smile at you, which you warily returned. "Do you remember me?" You nodded. "Do you know where you are?" You shook her head. "You're in New York City in Stark Tower. How are you feeling?" You shook her head imperceptibly and Natasha couldn't help but feel a little exasperated. But she knew the feelings. Fear, hope, confusion, and exhaustion all in conflict with each other. So Natasha put her best game face on and slowly reached out to you; you didn't flinch away. Then, with Natasha leading, you both made your way to the Avengers' common room.

You were in shock, really. Before, you had been too enraptured with the sunlight to notice your lavish surroundings, but, after all, this was Stark Tower, so what else should you expect? This was the nicest building you had ever been in, and it did not escape your notice that you weren't cold for the first time in a long time. As you approached your destination, you began to hesitate at the many voices, one loud and booming over all the others. You could trust Natasha, right? And Natasha had already anticipated this, and squeezed your arm to tell you it was okay. You took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

The talk and laughter stopped immediately. Natasha announced, "This is (Y/n). She was rescued from HYDRA and will be staying here until she recovers and we know it is safe to let her go." "Hey, this is my building and you set the rules?" the shorter dark-haired man sarcastically remarked, which caused Natasha to roll her eyes (a gesture she was used to making around most of the Avengers). The same man offered you his hand with an overly dramatic bow and said, "Tony. Nice to meet you, (y/n). Hope Natasha hasn't scared you away from staying here forever in  _my tower_." You giggled and accepted his handshake, then returned the welcome with a curtsy. Tony's grin widened and he stepped back to let Steve engulf you in a bear hug. You actually laughed, which caused Steve to turn pink and set you down. "Sorry," he said breathlessly. "I hope you remember me. I'm Steve." "Don't worry, I remember you Steve. Thanks for rescuing me." You kissed his cheek and he turned red, which made everyone else laugh as they fondly looked on. Another beautiful woman in red smiled brightly at you and introduced herself as Wanda. Then there was Sam, the funny guy, Clint, who had previously been hiding in the rafters, Thor, who was very loud and enthusiastic, and Bruce, who was shy and had a kind smile. 

The tiredness hit you suddenly after the introductions had all been made, and you quietly said, "I'm feeling really tired now. Is it okay if I go back to the room?" Tony gasped and declared, "I forgot! As Natasha pointed out, you will be staying here for quite a while, so I've decided to give you one of the spare rooms next to all of the Avengers. You get to see me every morning from here on out!" He beamed at you, and you grinned, before his words hit you. " _What?_ " you exclaimed. "What do you mean  _I'll be staying here for quite a while_?" Tony's beam faded while Natasha sighed and said, "(Y/n), I'm very sorry, but HYDRA is still after you. We're not sure why, but until we figure that out, you need to be protected, otherwise you'll be captured and in a situation just like before." _HYDRA was still on the lookout for you. They're coming._ For the second time in less than 24 hours, you pass out, and the last thing you hear is Steve saying he's got you before everything fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

When you next awoke, it was in one of the many "spare rooms" of Stark Tower, which turned out to be huge and just as nice as the rest of the building. This time it was Steve who was standing next to your bed waiting for you. "Hi there," he smiled sweetly, "Feeling better?" You stretched and groaned, feeling your bones crack and muscles pull. "Yeah, I'm a lot better. Was I out long?" you asked. "Only for about 48 hours," Steve smirked, "Geez, (y/n), even I've never slept that long!" You laughed and pouted and said, "But you're a supersoldier." Steve got a mischievous look in his eyes, and all of sudden you felt his strong arms around you, picking you up and holding you bridal style. He marched you again into the common room, but this time the Avengers were ready. You had only been here for a very short amount of time, but each of them felt attached to you. Natasha had made a plan, and of course, everyone else would follow it. 

"Hi guys," you said cheerfully. "Sleep well?" Tony remarked, and you grinned. Then Natasha said, "Ok (y/n), you know HYDRA is going to be coming after you." She cautiously looked at you to gauge your reaction, but you tried your best to be brave, and nodded. "We are all going to help you recover and train, so maybe one day you can fight as well as me," Sam laughed. "Sam! At least I don't wear a bird costume!" you shook with laughter, and he couldn't help but join in. "In all seriousness though," Natasha said, "We'll be starting training today." "What?" you gaped at Natasha. You had just arrived, plus it had been months since you had last stepped foot in a gym. Why exercise when you could watch Netflix and eat instead? "Fine," you said resignedly and looked down at the sweatpants you were wearing. "At least let me change my clothes." "That's the spirit," she laughed, and you sighed. Walking into your room, you were surprised to find clothes in the closet, all of which fit perfectly and suited your taste. You pulled on a sports bra, leggings, and sneakers, and prayed there would be good music in the training room.

30 minutes later, you hunched over gasping for air, dripping with sweat, as Natasha smirked and said, "That was only a warmup on the treadmill. Let's do something fun!" By the way her eyes lit up, you guessed it would not be good.   


It turns out you guessed correctly. Natasha flipped you onto the mat for the tenth time in ten minutes, and you called a break. "Do you always train this intensely?" you huffed. She laughed in response, and then you were back to sparring.  


After two hours of torture in the gym, you took the longest shower in record and dragged yourself to dinner. "So, Natasha take it easy on you today?" Tony questioned innocently. "Very funny," you replied sarcastically. "You should see when she trains the new SHIELD recruits," Clint piped up. "They're absolutely terrified," Sam laughed, and even Bruce had to agree.   


The Avengers quietly dispersed from the dining table, stuffed and comfortable, and you were surprised to see Natasha and Wanda get up off the couch as you rose to leave the room. "C'mon (y/n), it's girls night," Wanda giggled, and Natasha added, "You deserve it!" "What is this secret meeting as to which Lady Wanda is referring?" Thor boomed in a confused voice, and this sent you into hysterics as you three fled the room. 

It's funny - you never saw Natasha or Wanda as people who could be your friends. They seemed too untouchable, too perfect. But as your ladies' night stretched on long after the rest of the Avengers went to bed, your initial prediction could not have been farther from the truth. You all painted each others' nails, put on face masks, and traded stories while laughing the whole time. At some point you must have nodded off, but somehow you were not surprised to see that Wanda and Natasha were asleep next to you in the morning, face masks and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos. It may not be a big deal to you, but it means a lot to me. You guys are the reason I write. Love you all.

After weeks of training and staying with the Avengers, you regained your health. You had never been in better shape in your life, and you were confident in your ability to not only protect yourself, but protect others, from HYDRA. You had even managed to pin Natasha, once, but it was one of your proudest moments. In addition, you practiced your medical skills every day, until you became the unofficial doctor for the team. Natasha, Wanda, and you became like sisters. And if the Avengers were your family, Steve was the protective older brother and Thor was the puppy. Now you were even allowed to accompany the Avengers on smaller-scale missions. With your arrival, though, the Avengers noticed the gradual change sweeping through the compound. Tony looked less haggard, Bruce came out of his shell, Clint felt relaxed enough to spend more time with his family, Sam started helping other veterans with PTSD, and the ever-stoic Steve confided in you.

It was out of the blue. You had known before, like most of the world did (it was in the damn Smithsonian for God's sake!), that Steve and Bucky had been inseparable. Before the war, before the fall from the train, before HYDRA, Steve had Bucky and Bucky had Steve. When it was all ripped away, Steve wondered if he would ever feel whole again. And when he learned that Bucky was still alive, it was like ripping a Band-Aid off a wound. The scars of his past were still there. Steve hurt for Bucky, he wanted, no, _needed_ , to find his Bucky and bring him home again. It was more than friendship. Steve would give the world for Bucky, but he was scared that he would never be able to find him, and nightmares plagued his sleep. So when Steve showed up in your room at night, tears streaming down his face, you held him and reassured him. Even Captain America had his limits and hopes and fears. You let Steve cry some more, and when your soft humming sent him to sleep, you cuddled up next to him to keep the bad dreams away. It worked. Maybe it would have scared you, before all this, to be trusted with such an intimate emotional burden, but now, you gladly accepted it, and you hoped Bucky would turn up one day. Steve deserved it. Steve deserved more than the universe, and he deserved his chance for redemption.

And then it happened. One day, while the Avengers were away saving the world, and you were at home trying to reorganize Bruce's room (that man was a mess, surprisingly), you got a phone call from Tony. "We found Barnes," he said curtly, and it felt like all the air was stolen from your lungs. "He's not in good shape, but we're bringing him to the Tower." "That's great, Tony," you managed. You had prayed for this day to come. "Oh, and far be it from me to tell you to be careful, (y/n)," he added, "But you need to stay guarded. Barnes can do some serious damage." Tony signed off, leaving you torn between anxiety and happiness. When the Avengers arrived twenty minutes later, you were standing waiting for them. In stumbled the team, then Steve, supporting a man dressed head-to-toe in black tactical gear. You counted an AK-47, five knives, and two pistols, but you were sure there were many other weapons on him. Bucky, so different from the confident soldier who lived in the 1940s, looked weak and broken. He leaned all his weight on Steve, like he wasn't capable of carrying whatever burdens he faced. You met his eyes, and were shocked by the sheer amount of pain and guilt in them.

It was like your brain was suddenly overloaded. Visions flashed through your head, an echoing cell, screams, night missions, and the firing of guns.  _These were not your memories_. You felt a strange tingling inside you, like the arcs of electricity HYDRA had tortured you with, but not as painful. It was like a wave swelling, the first tides of a storm, and when the dam broke, you couldn't hold it in. Blue power rolled off you in surges and the last thing you heard was your name.

 

* * *

  

"-don't know what happened" "-she just passed out.." "Guys," Steve interrupted. He was crouching on the floor next to you, and you gave a shaky smile to the worried team. You noticed Bucky was hanging back, looking slightly panicky and shifting his weight from one foot to another. "(Y/n)," Natasha began slowly. "Do you remember what happened?" When you shook your head, she continued, "You appear to have some sort of ... powers. Telekinetic abilities, like Wanda. Did you know about this?" "Of course not," you emphatically said, trying to convey that you had not hidden anything from the team. "While you were out, Bruce ran some tests in the lab. He should be back with results soon. Oh, and Bucky's here now." She added the last part casually, and smiled at you. Bruce sprinted into the room, clutching onto a stack of papers. He was immediately surrounded by all the Avengers, but he addressed you when he spoke. "(Y/n), your tests are completely normal. You seem to have a higher metabolism and elevated heart rate, but that's it. Your powers..." he trailed off, "HYDRA injected you with them. They were designed as a slow-acting formula that would gradually grow, designed to emerge in full force. We don't know the extent of your powers, but I'm going to guess that they're pretty strong. We can run tests and practice later, but I just want to let you know that you are not in danger." You threw your arms around him; the tension left Natasha's shoulders, while Steve sighed in relief.

A couple hours later, you were resting in the infirmary, letting the nurse finish up examining you. In the meantime, Bucky was moving into another one of Tony's "spare rooms". You wondered who he would be next to. The nurse smiled at you and said, "You're free to go." You thanked her and practically skipped out of the room. Okay, so you had been kind of terrified when you discovered you had acquired powers, from HYDRA no less, but when Bruce assured you that everything was fine, you slowly grew excited about them. You and Wanda could be even more like twins now! You actually had a chance against Natasha! You just needed to practice, and you were confident that you would be able to handle these powers. And you secretly hoped that they would actually help you protect others; you aimed to eventually take down HYDRA and prevent them from hurting anyone else.

The Avengers were having a secret meeting that you invited yourself to join in on. "(Y/n), perfect timing. You need to hear this," Sam said seriously. "Despite what Steve might say, you have to agree that Bucky is dangerous-" "And I need to be careful, already got the message from Tony," you interrupted. "We just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Natasha chimed in. "Bucky is in a stable place right now, depressed, but stable. However, his Winter Soldier mode could be triggered by anything he associates with HYDRA." You agreed to be careful, then excused yourself as the meeting turned to tactics for the upcoming mission. "Where are you going?" Clint questioned as you tried to slip out of the room unnoticed. "I'm going to welcome our newest guest," you grinned. "Plus, you guys are getting boring." Clint stuck his tongue out at you; you laughed at his childish behavior and then set out to find Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky walked into the unfamiliar room, noting the extensive closet and glittering bathrooms. He sighed and began to peel off all the layers he wore. Gloves, hat, jacket, sweatshirt, flannel, boots, all came off until he was just in a thin undershirt and sweatpants. Bucky sat uncomfortably on the very end of the bed and wondered what he was doing here. Here, with the Avengers, with Captain America, with _heroes_. He did not belong, the villain in the castle of fairy-tale endings. It seems that, at least on the surface, the Avengers had figured out how to deal with the ghosts of their past. Bucky, on the other hand, was definitely sure he would never be able to come to terms with all the things he had done while brainwashed. The blood that stained his hands, the screams he could hear like it was yesterday. The thought that the Avengers knew what he had done, and some could have even seen in his head, made him want to curl up in a ball on the floor. Since he had nothing to do (it wasn't like Bucky was going to keep anything from his apartment except his journal), he spiraled further into self-hate.  _Bucky hated himself_. What he had done? It was unforgivable. Bucky hated the Avengers for forgiving him and accepting him, because he could already imagine their faces when he inevitably betrayed them or hurt them. He was done hurting people. A part of Bucky that sounded a lot like Steve's voice told him that he had no control of his past actions, and that he should forgive himself. The other part told himself that he was better off in cryostasis or jail. These two different voices in his mind were often in conflict, but today the doubting part of his mind won.

Bucky was on the verge of a panic attack - any second, HYDRA could find him, he could kill  _everyone_ in this building, he was capable of doing it - until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bucky was terrified at the thought of having to face any of the Avengers, so he stopped right before opening the door and steeled himself for the worst, Stark maybe, or Sam. Instead, a beautiful girl stared back at him. After a few moments of intense eye contact that lasted an infinity, a blush spread in her cheeks and she introduced herself. Bucky normally would have hesitated more, but his brain screamed at him to trust this girl, and he took the girl's hand in his.

* * *

 

You headed back to the part of the Tower that had all the bedrooms, and were more than a little shocked to find that Bucky's room was right next to your's, seeing how protective all the Avengers had been. You shrugged and paused right outside the door; you heard labored breathing inside, but after a moment's hesitation, you knocked on the door. Footsteps approached the door, but it did not open. In fact, you could see Bucky's silhouette wavering in front of the entrance. You wondered why he was waiting, but then the door slowly opened.  _Damn_ , you thought. You hadn't gotten a good look at him before you blacked out because, according to Bruce, strong emotions from other people could have activated your powers. Bucky, stiffly standing in the doorway, was wearing a shirt that clung to every muscle, his metal arm shining. His eyes were indeed just as blue and piercing as you had remembered from before, and long hair with 5 o'clock shadow framed his gorgeous face. It took your breath away. Bucky was wearing a frown that looked more self-conscious than intimidating, and it occurred to you that you had yet to say anything. So you smiled brightly and stuck out your hand. "(Y/n)," you said. "It's nice to meet you Bucky." 

His hand was rough and warm, obvious power in his muscles, but his grip was deliberately light, and his hand shook. Now that you thought of it, though, something was off. "Bucky, are you okay?" you asked carefully. "You don't look so good. I mean, not that you don't look good, but you're sweating and pale and..." you trailed off, not knowing where you were going with this. "I'm not okay," Bucky said, and your heart melted. It had taken all of Bucky's courage to say this, and who were you to ignore him? You stepped into the room and closed the door, leading him over to the bed. You helped him lie down, turned down the thermostat since he was sweating, and lay next to him. You held him, just like you had done with Steve, for a long time. Bucky seemed to crave physical contact, since he relaxed and then scooted closer until his body was practically plastered to yours. Then, you both fell asleep, just like that, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Bucky slept well.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When you first woke up, you were disoriented and  _ hot _ . Very hot. This didn't look like your room. Then it hit you - you had fallen asleep while comforting Bucky. Over the course of the night, Bucky must have flipped your positions until he was curled completely around you (it was spooning, really, but you mentally told yourself to chill out) and his arm was thrown across your body. Trapped. Bucky's high metabolism must've caused him to have extra energy, because he was hot.  _ Literally  _ hot, you scolded yourself, radiating heat off of his body in waves. You squirmed around, trying to free yourself, but It must have woken Bucky up, because he startled awake. For one second, his entire body tensed. Then you snuggled back into him to reassure him that it was okay, and that was all the excuse he needed to melt back onto you again. You were still hot. But Bucky's metal arm draped over your stomach where your shirt had ridden up, and the coolness was a relief.

Somehow you fell asleep again, and when you opened your eyes, you were lying nose to nose with Bucky. He blinked and looked away, then glanced at you again and said tentatively, "We never officially met. I'm Bucky." Your smile was contagious, and you said, "I know." "So..." he began, not knowing where to start, "Breakfast?" "I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving," you affirmed. "Sorry for bothering you, and on my first night too. I'm just nervous to be here," he apologized. "I was nervous too!" you grinned, "But you quickly become part of the family. And Bucky?" He looked at you expectantly. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, if it helps you, I'm glad to stay with you every night. Only if you want." "Do you usually move this fast?" Bucky smirked, and laughed at your surprised expression. You, however, recovered quickly, and teased back, "Only with handsome guys like you." Bucky blushed lightly, and you grabbed his hand to walk to the kitchen.

Wolf whistles (Tony), dramatic applause (Sam), and suggestive faces (Clint) greeted you as you and Bucky walked in. Natasha mouthed,  _ Tell me everything _ , and you glared at her. "Guys, nothing happened," you said, mostly to placate Steve, who had his protective big brother face on. "Bucky was just having trouble falling asleep. You know, the nightmares and all." Fortunately, the Avengers understood this, and they let it go without further questioning. Clint, however, was still snickering; it was only then you noticed that Bucky had all but wedged himself behind you, glowering at the room from the safety of his spot. You laughed and gently pulled Bucky off of you. He immediately sat down at the table and moved his chair so close to yours that they formed a bench. "I want in on this party," Sam joked, and he pulled his chair just as close on the other side of Bucky, who glared some more in an attempt to ward Sam away. When this didn't work, Bucky contented himself with practically sitting on your seat, while Sam grinned triumphantly at his success at pissing Bucky off. Thor loudly inhaled an entire box of Pop Tarts, but again, it didn't seem to affect him that much, seeing those biceps.

"So Bucky, are you doing anything today?" Steve gently prodded. Bucky had jumped at the mention of his name, and then looked to you questioningly. "Seeing as it's your first day, I had just thought...well, maybe, um, you could come on a run with me if you want," Steve tried to be casual, but his begging eyes said otherwise. "I'll come," Bucky said curtly, and Steve's entire face lit up with a smile. "(Y/n), do you wanna come too?" he asked generously. "Thanks for the offer, but I doubt I could keep up with you guys," you replied. Feeling Bucky grip your arm like a vice, you reassured, "It's okay. I'll just be at the Tower, and we can hang out after that." He reluctantly detached himself from you, and headed out the door with Steve.

* * *

 Somehow, you had gotten used to having Bucky with you at all times in less than a day, and you missed him, but Natasha and Wanda had taken one look at your depressed face and teased, "Ooh, (y/n), someone's got it bad." "Come on guys, it's not like that. I just feel like a parent who sent their kid off to school for the first time," you protested. "Whatever you say," Wanda laughed back. "But with a face and body like that..." Natasha mused, and you lightly kicked her. "Ow!" she mock-complained, and then got a mischievous look in her eyes that you had come to fear. "By the way, Tony's having a party tonight. Who knows what for, but you are going to come shopping with us!" Natasha announced triumphantly. You spun around on your heel to escape, but Wanda and Natasha grabbed your elbows and dragged you to the car, you grumbling the entire time. "I hate shopping, what a waste of energy," you said, and Wanda replied, "You can't hate shopping when you have Tony's credit card." Tony's credit card? The man was basically an endless supply of money. Your eyes lit up, and you said, "Suddenly I can tell that this trip will be super fun." "That's the spirit," Natasha replied, and proceeded to drive like a maniac in the streets, making it to the mall in a record time of 6 minutes. The car had barely stopped when the three of you poured out and sprinted to the doors of the mall, breathlessly going into every store to try on shoes, dresses, purses, and more shoes. Wanda had assured you that all of Tony's parties were very formal, and therefore you needed to buy a new dress, and new heels, and a new purse, and  _more_ makeup. Natasha promised to do your makeup since "No offense to your skills (y/n), but makeup is kinda my thing." You had to agree.

Back at the Tower, you stared in shock at the mountain of bags in your room. You had spent a total of 4 hours and easily over $3,000 at the mall. Natasha and Wanda giggled at the look on your face. Then, you remembered, Bucky probably had come back from his run a solid 3 hours ago, and was looking for you. "I have to go see if Bucky's okay," you said, alarmed. "I completely forgot about him. He must be so worried." "Just come back in time to get ready," Wanda agreed. "Stop eye-fucking him," Natasha called to your rapidly retreating back, and you flipped her off, her chuckles fading away.

You found Bucky not panicked and scared, but laughing hysterically with Steve.  _Traitor_ , you thought fondly. You were so glad to see him reconnecting with Steve like no time had passed. This was healing for both of them. You could see it in the sparkle in Steve's eyes, the way he sat straight in his chair, not slumped, and Bucky's wide smile. He turned and guilt flashed all over his features when he realized _he_ had forgotten about  _you_ , and he started, "(Y/n), I'm really sorry, I just lost track of time and..." "No worries," you said, smiling, "I'm so happy you and Steve are talking things through. I just wanted to let you know I was here, but I gotta get ready for the party tonight, so see you soon!" "Party?" Steve and Bucky both said in unison, identical looks of mild disgust on their faces. "Yes," you rolled your eyes. "Cheer up, Steve, I heard Natasha's looking for a date." Steve's face turned a brilliant shade of red; Bucky jabbed him in the side with his elbow, a gesture which Steve returned right back, but harder. You laughed and continued, "Don't worry, Bucky. I'm going to be _your_ date tonight. Don't think you're getting off the hook so easily." Steve's laughter returned as Bucky choked on the water he was drinking, and you skipped back to your room. Tonight was going to be _fun_. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda and Natasha accosted you the moment you stepped foot in the door, slamming it shut behind you and locking it for good measure. "Should I be nervous you locked the door?" you joked, and Natasha smiled her crazy smile, reserved only for the people she loved. "We're so excited, you don't even know (y/n)," Wanda cut in. "This bonding and time together is one of the most important parts of my life. I don't know what I would do without you guys." You hugged her extra tightly as Natasha shepherded you into the bathroom. Two of the deadliest Avengers turned out to also be two of the world's best makeup artists (and friends). You normally would just put on your regular face of makeup plus lipstick, but Wanda and Natasha really knew what they were doing. They tirelessly applied brow pencil, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, powder, bronzer, and a bold red lipstick, then helped each other. After looking in the mirror when makeup was done, you were shocked. Wanda and Natasha were even more gorgeous than normal, and you realized you had never considered yourself stunning before this. The makeup sent your confidence level soaring, and any small worries you had about the party vanished.

Then it was time to try out the obscenely expensive dress, clutch, and killer heels (Louboutins, no less, which Natasha insisted was Tony's treat). You had picked out your dress after rejecting what felt like thousands of others as too tight, too baggy, weird, and scratchy. Finally, you ended up with this masterpiece, a dark wine-red ankle length gown with a deep neckline, open back, and twin daring slits that inched up your thighs. The perfect chance to show off your legs, and even better, your impossibly high black Louboutin stilettos. Paired with a rather neutral taupe clutch and a thin gold open-ended necklace, you were sure to catch everyone's attention tonight. If you entered with Natasha and Wanda, there was 1000% chance that all eyes would be on you. 

"Come on, bitches, let's go kill some guys tonight," Natasha affectionately teased. She linked one arm with Wanda and one arm with you, the three of you collapsing into giggles as you all tried to fit through the doorway. Someone cleared their throat rather awkwardly, and you glanced up a bit to see three shiny pairs of dress shoes. A little higher, and the brilliant blue eyes of Bucky Barnes sent a jolt through you. Now you understood why Bucky had been a 40s charmer. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit, as well as light stubble and his long hair pulled back. He offered his hand, still staring, and you slowly grabbed it. "You look amazing, doll," Bucky shyly murmured, and you blushed while your heart skipped a beat. "Since when did you become such a charmer," you elbowed him, and he actually  _ laughed _ , dimples showing and eyes crinkling, pulling you in for a warm hug. Pietro was talking in a low voice to Wanda, the both of them grinning broadly, and Natasha, well, she was sizing up Steve like meat in the market. Steve of course noticed this, and he was turning red from the tips of his blond hair to his neck. "What? You haven't said anything about my outfit yet," Natasha said innocently, while leaning down to adjust her heels and giving Steve a nice view down her dress. He coughed loudly, turning an even deeper shade of scarlet, and his eyes darted everywhere but at Natasha. "You look amazing, as usual," Steve offered while looking fixedly at the ceiling; Natasha smirked and hooked his arm in hers, pulling him down the stairs. Hopefully she would take it easy on him, you thought, or poor Steve might have a heart attack. Pietro whisked Wanda away at supersonic speed. Bucky offered you his arm and you gladly accepted, the pair of you descending from the second floor of the tower into the chaos of the party below. 

Tony greeted you with a maniacal smile, feeding off of the energy of the party atmosphere. "Your outfit has my approval," he complimented, and you shot back, "Thanks for paying. You have good taste." He laughed and waved it off, "No problem, kid", he said, before being swept away by a beaming Pepper. "D'you wanna grab a drink?" you asked Bucky, who had glued himself to your side after scanning the room for threats. He nodded and you internally sighed; since picking you up, he had put up a wall again, probably brought on by the loud environment, but you had hoped he would at least feel comfortable with you. You led him over to the bar and ordered two drinks, the bartender whisking into action. "So, how are you adjusting to life at the tower?" you started, and Bucky exhaled. "It's better than I thought actually," he stated, and then "Steve and I get along. It's not like the 40s, so much has changed, but it's a start." "I'm really glad for you, Bucky," you said sincerely, and beamed at him. You were interrupted by your drinks being set down, and turned around to see Bucky towering over you. His eyes raked over your form and landed on your lips; he audibly swallowed and your eyes were drawn to the bob of his Adam's apple. He had backed you towards the bar counter, a wall of solid muscle pressing against you, but before either of you could say anything, Natasha called your name and the spell was broken. "(Y/n), let me introduce you to Michael. He is a top-level SHIELD agent who's might be working with you on future cases." Michael flashed you a blinding smile and took your hand in his. "Pleasure," he smoothly said, and you nodded in return. "Want to dance?" "Okay," you agreed, giving Bucky's arm a reassuring squeeze as Michael led you to the dance floor. 

You swayed and listened to Michael reiterate for the billionth time in the span of ten minutes how gifted he was. How intelligent, driven, and persevering to be top of his class, bar the fact that his father financially supported over three-quarters of SHIELD operative. "Have I told you how great you look in that dress?" Michael leered, eyes glued to your chest. You wondered why the hell Natasha would have set you up with such a guy, seeing as she knew everything about everybody. His hands drifted lower and he said, "Really fucking hot". Then his eyes widened and he stumbled as Bucky shoved him none too gently to the side, growling "Get your fucking hands off of her". You were swept into another dance, the music fading into the background as Bucky inspected you. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you (y/n)?" You shook your head and he pulled you close to him, protectively folding you into his arms as you swayed in time to the music. 

"Bucky?" you said, and he responded, "Yes, doll?" "I'm so glad you came to stay with us. I'm lucky to have met you," you said. "No, I'm so lucky to have met you," Bucky responded. His eyes flickered to you and he hesitated before leaning in, pressing his warm, soft lips against yours in a chaste kiss. You melted into the kiss, shivering as he wrapped his arm around you and metal fingertips grazed your exposed back. He groaned lowly and brought his flesh hand up to tangle in your hair, pulling you deeper. You broke apart, panting, and Bucky looked at you, wrecked. His pupils were dilated, lips shiny, and cheeks flushed. You probably looked just as ruined as he did. "Now I get why Natasha did that," you muttered to yourself. Bucky's eyes softened and he pulled you in again, but suddenly a shot rang out in the room. Guests screamed and fled as you and Bucky hit the ground. Instinct took over as you yanked one gun out of your clutch and pulled the other from your thigh holster; you flipped over the counter and twisted in midair, landing behind the bar with both guns ready. Bucky apparently had multiple guns stashed in his jacket pockets, as he was now equally as loaded with weapons. 

Natasha was struggling to stand up, having taken a bullet to the side. "Fucker caught me right in the ribs," she said, and you replied, "Bye bye bikinis." "For fuck's sake just tie him up already," she teased, "Don't worry about me. This is one of the least painful things I've endured." You assessed the room - empty except for Steve with his shield, Bucky, Natasha (status: injured), Pietro, Wanda, and said assailants. Sam, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were efficiently leading the civilians to safety, but the rest of you needed to take down the attackers before anyone else was injured. How had they caught Natasha off guard? 

The agents, some of HYDRA’s, you assumed, were slowly turning around, realizing that they were in the middle of a loose ring formed by the remaining Avengers, which is not the best position to be in. One of the cockier ones stepped forward, wielding a wickedly sharp dagger; Wanda smiled ferally and his eyes seemed to say  _ Oh shit _ . Not a second later, he was tossed through one of the windows of the Tower, and the rest of the Avengers launched into action. They provided cover as you rushed to Natasha, patching up her wound and handing her two guns. “Thanks,” she said casually, and you smiled, “No problem.” Natasha proceeded to incapacitate 7 agents easily, later to be captured and interrogated. “On your left,” Steve shouted, and you turned, meeting the agent’s blade with yours. One flick of your wrist and he was disarmed; one flick of your hand and blue power surrounded him, throwing him out of the convenient hole that Wanda had previously made. With the fight winding down, you allowed yourself to relax a little bit as Thor struck the remaining agents with lightning. That was a mistake. A HYDRA agent who had been taken down fumbled for his gun, firing blindly from the floor and hitting ….  _ Bucky _ . You screamed as Bucky fell, shocking the agent with your power and sprinting over to him. 

Bucky groaned and your heart wrenched; you reached out and frantically removed his suit jacket, seeing the bullet wound in his stomach. “Hang on Bucky, just stay still,” you mumbled, ripping off the bottom half of his shirt to have better access. “I’m okay,  дорогой,” he said weakly, trying to sit up. You pushed him back down and started to fix his wound. Fuck. It was much more serious than Natasha’s since the bullet had buried itself deeply, next to God knows how many vital organs. “This will hurt,” you warned, and he set his teeth before you dug the bullet out with tweezers. He exhaled sharply, but didn’t flinch as you cleaned and bandaged his wound. Then, with him leaning heavily on you, he stood up and started to limp out of the room. The first floor, which had been glittering and full of laughter just an hour ago, was absolutely ruined. Shattered glass, bodies, and blood covered the floor. “Are you good?” Wanda checked, and you nodded. The exhausted Avengers slowly retired to their respective rooms, and you walked with Bucky back to his room.

Fortunately the walk to Bucky’s room was not far. You helped him out of his tattered dress shirt, pants, shoes, and socks, then pulled back the fresh covers for Bucky to slide into bed. You tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead; his eyes were already closing when you smoothed the hair that had escaped from his bun back from his face. “Stay?” he asked in a sleepy voice. You smiled to yourself; he sounded almost childlike and so vulnerable. “Of course,” you agreed, peeling off your beautiful dress and shoes before jumping onto the bed. The cool sheets felt amazing, and you quickly fell asleep, but not before Bucky rolled over and curled himself around you. You could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for a while but it's been very busy on my side. Next chapter hopefully is coming soon. I appreciate all the feedback.

Bucky woke up disoriented, sensing a presence next to him and a sharp pain in his ribs. Then yesterday’s events came flashing back; he stretched and winced as he felt a couple stitches pop open. Shit. He’d get you fix them later. And speaking of that, was that you sleeping next to him? Bucky remembered your worried face and reassurances as you had patched him up after the fight. It brought a small smile to his face as he allowed himself to put a little trust in someone else. For as long as he could remember, he had been alone. Maybe things would change. Bucky glanced over at the clock and decided it was probably too early for you to wake up. He scooted closer and hovered over you, who had escaped from his arms during the night. Bucky looked at your peaceful face and smiled again. Beautiful. What he would give to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. Yu stirred, blinking sleepily and yawning.

“Morning Bucky,” you smiled, and he replied, “Morning Солнечный свет." Stretching, you looked around the room, a stern look crossing your face, and you frowned, “Bucky, why are you sitting up and moving? You can’t. The stitches will shift and you’ll heal slower.” Oh. “Sorry дорогой. I forgot and I need you to re-do some of the stitches,” Bucky said sheepishly. Your frown only lasted a second longer before you burst into laughter, and Bucky smiled with you. “Only you could find a way to mess up stitches so soon,” you giggled. Bucky added the sound of your laughter to his treasured collection of memories. Then you snapped into doctor mode. “Lie back on the pillows while I go get the stuff,” you told him, and he replied, “Supplies are in the bathroom cabinet.” Bucky looked up in time to see you stand up wearing only lingerie. Daring maroon lace lingerie that you must have been wearing last night. He blushed and looked at the sheets and said softly, “Doll, do you wanna borrow a shirt?” You turned slightly pink as you realized you weren’t wearing anything else. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, do you mind?” you rambled. Bucky pointed to his drawers, but couldn’t help silently admiring you when you turned around.  _ Fuck. _

He watched as you slid the shirt on, which was three times too big, and walked into the bathroom to get supplies. Maybe Bucky shouldn’t have lent you a shirt; you looked even sexier than before, and the way his shirt looked on you made him feel an inexplicable wave of possessiveness. As you sewed him back up again, Bucky focused on your face. He noticed your little frown of concentration and the crease between your brows, resisting the impulse to smooth your forehead with his fingertips. 

After you finished, he tried to sit up, but you pushed him down again. “Just sit Bucky,” you reprimanded. “If you break the stitches this time, I won’t fix them.” Bucky pulled you towards him, and smiled proudly when your fake frown turned into a shriek of surprise and delight. You settled on top of him and rested your head on his chest. “Sleep, Bucky,” you said, and he hummed in response. Your breathing slowed to matched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Bucky felt the sudden urge to touch your lashes, skimming his finger along them gently. You snuggled even closer against him and quickly fell asleep. 

Bucky looked at you, trying to remind himself why you were better off staying away from a monster like him. But then he remembered your kind words and welcoming arms and sighed softly. He was so screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

“What are you wearing?” Bucky spluttered, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. You examined the scraps of navy lace and silk you were wearing, a pretty set you had had custom made. “Bucky, it’s for the mission,” you said sternly. “Yeah, but I just don’t understand why it has to be with him,” he protested. Him being Michael, the douchebag you had danced with once who also was SHIELD’s top agent. Supposedly. You rolled your eyes. “Relax, Buck, I can handle him. Besides, you’re going to be coming with us.” “Still, (y/n), I’m gonna be keeping an eye on him the entire time,” Bucky said rather aggressively. You smirked and ran into the closet to get the rest of your mission-required outfit. 

You had been given a black bodycon dress paired with the same sky-high Louboutins from Tony’s last party ( _ and _ you got to choose from a wild array of lethal weapons). After much deliberation, you were still torn between a rack of mini-blades and a thigh holster, so you grabbed both because why the fuck not? You happily cleared the gear off the shelf and dumped them on Bucky’s bed. Over the past weeks, you and Bucky had grown so close that there was nothing you kept from each other. You turned into a proud mother as you watched him become more confident and comfortable with other people every day. “Bucky, could you come over here and help me with this?” you called, gesturing to the knives. He walked over and picked up the first blade, instinctively finding the correct places hidden in your bra. 

Bucky slid the last knife into place, and you were just about to reach down for your heels, when his hands started to travel down your back. His fingers trailed in lazy circles and barely skimmed over your skin. You shivered and glanced up, straight into his piercing blue gaze.  _ Unfair. _ No one should be able to be that effortlessly attractive. The sight of Bucky alone took your breath away. But you saw the hint of uncertainty in his eyes as he moved closer. You smiled up at him (it’s not like you were capable of speaking coherently at this point) and Bucky read you perfectly. He gently pulled you against him, carefully, like you were so fragile you could break in his grasp. You leaned up to kiss him and he tangled one hand in your hair, moving the other one to your back. It started off slow, unsure, but Bucky eventually relaxed into the kiss. His tongue swiped on your bottom lip and you gladly granted him access, only pulling away to breathe after a minute. 

Bucky looked absolutely wrecked. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed, and his lips shiny and swollen. You were sure you looked the same. The heated moment was interrupted by a loud beep from your earpiece. You were sure you had never hated anything more in your life. “Shit,” Bucky groaned. “It’s okay. This is definitely not over,” you promised. Bucky flashed you a glance so hot your knees turned to jelly, and he pushed you against the wall. He growled, “It better not be.” You  _ whimpered _ , and this man licked a stripe up your throat, thankfully holding you up as you threatened to spontaneously combust. 

Then he whispered, “We gotta go.” Both of you finished getting dressed and met Fury outside, where a limo was waiting for you. Michael grinned at you cockily and hugged you in a less-than-professional way, but backed down under the combination of Bucky’s glare and your firm shove. “Just to be clear, Michael, we are strictly mission partners and nothing else, so start acting like it. If you’re so great of an agent, you should be able to tell when someone clearly isn’t interested in you. And before you touch me again, remember that I can break your neck in at least 7 different ways,” you smiled sweetly. Michael turned pale and all but bolted into the car, Bucky’s chuckles chasing after him. “Damn (y/n), never knew you could be that intimidating,” Bucky laughed, and you grabbed his hand. “C’mon, mission can’t wait,” you smiled and pulled him into the car. Bucky sat protectively between you and Michael, who was seated a good distance away. You curled up next to Bucky and shook (this dress was not warm in the least), so Bucky wrapped his huge arms around you and pulled you onto his lap. He watched the city blur past while you configured your earpiece back to Fury and SHIELD ops. 

Finally, the limo pulled up to a trendy club full of rich kids and Cadillacs. You stepped out and gave your name at the entrance while Bucky slipped into the second floor and scanned the throng from above. On the comm, Fury checked in. “Watch out, (y/n). This guy isn’t alone tonight, so you guys have permission to take out all of them except for the leader. We need him for interrogation.” The message was relayed to Bucky, who quietly hit the other nine agents with ease. 

You made your way over to the target, who was currently talking to a blonde that was shoving her cleavage in his face. Michael acted first, distracting the blonde and striking up a conversation, while you sized up your guy. He was attractive and, somehow, an even bigger sleazeball than Michael. “Can I buy you a drink?” he said smoothly, hands already going to your ass. You could hear Bucky’s heavy breathing over the comm and smirked to yourself. He was jealous. “I would love it,” you replied, pressing your chest to his body and hooking your leg over his hip. “A little eager, aren’t you?” the guy said, in no way sounding surprised or objecting. You unclipped the tranquilizer from your heel and whipped it up, neatly stabbing him in the neck and watching him fall to the floor with no small amount of satisfaction. Then you pretended to struggle picking him up, asking the bartender to help and complaining about over-drinking habits. The bartender gave you a sympathetic look and even offered to help you carry the agent to your car, not suspecting a thing. You declined and thanked him, waiting for him to disappear back inside before Bucky met you at the back. Michael, it turns out, was having trouble extricating himself from the blonde’s grasp. Bucky tied the guy out and you floated him onto the floor of the limo with your powers, where you could keep an eye on him. You systematically removed all of the agent’s impressive number of weapons, ensuring he couldn’t escape.

Fury greeted you at the door with a very familiar redhead at his side. “Interrogation?” you called as she started to follow them with a wicked gleam in her eyes, and she shot back, “What else?” “We need to hang out soon, don’t forget,” you reminded. “Girls’ night is on,” Natasha agreed. “I’ll tell Wanda too.” “Good. Now go scare the shit out of that guy,” you said, and Natasha smiled in a way that promised terror and intimidation. 

You skipped to catch up with Bucky, who was making a beeline for his room. Fury had redesigned Bucky’s tactical gear, but it was pretty similar to HYDRA’s for functionality purposes. The gear, however, just reminded Bucky of his time as the Winter Soldier; he didn’t complain but you knew he tried to wear it for as little time as possible. Right after missions, your adrenaline was still high and you could feel your powers racing and simmering right at the surface. You needed a way to calm back down, and the same went for Bucky. You guys usually went to one of your rooms and just talked until you fell asleep. It was a good way to wind down. Bucky unlocked his door and held it open for you. You peeled off your dress and threw yourself on the bed, groaning. “I think I pulled a muscle in my neck somehow,” you said, already pleading with puppy eyes until Bucky gave in. You managed to coerce Bucky into giving you a massage after every mission. I mean, he was great at it and you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity. He pretended to pull a resigned face and snarked, “Why don’t you give me a massage once in awhile?”, but then checked, “Is your neck okay?” There was no trace of the sex-on-legs Bucky from before, just a sweetly concerned Bucky who you counted as your best friend. You relaxed onto the sheets as Bucky started to work out the knots in your neck and nodded. “How about you? Are you good?” you asked. Bucky nodded too in response. A comfortable silence fell over the room until you teased, “So, were you jealous of that guy, Bucky?” “No I wasn’t, Возлюбленный,” Bucky protested with a smile, “But no one can put their hands on you.” You shivered at the possessiveness in that statement, which didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky. “And why can’t they?” you asked suggestively. “Because you’re mine,” Bucky rasped, eyes darkening. Fuck.


End file.
